bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Okay, this is weird.
Okay so this is something I've been reading about. Now You've probably read some of that chain mail shit on facebook (if you have one). Have you read one about "The smith daughters murdered ananomously"? Well this chainmail caught me because at the bottom it said "google it" I figured out that while the chainmail is fake what happened is not, well the third boy was killed not the parents. Here's the chainmail: ="his is creepy.... guy meets girl on yahoo messenger crazy1 86: hey!!! h0tNsPiCy91: who is this??? crazy1 86: ur secret admirer!!!!! h0tNsPiCy91: oh really.... quit lyin! who is this??? crazy1 86: i loved u the first time a stared in your eyes... crazy1 86: i think about u everyday... you are my dream come true. crazy1 86: we met once! i dont think u remember tho. crazy1 86: i cut myself because the pain takes away my feelings of u. crazy1 86: u will see me sometime tonight.... h0tNsPiCy91: ..WHO IS THIS!?!?!? crazy1 86:dont worry.... ill take very good care of you... crazy1 86 had signed off. The girl was so scared she locked all her doors and windows. She made sure her room was secured. She wasn't sure if it was a joke or for real. She didn't know when he was going to come. The girl was so frightened she decided to sleep with her little sister. The girl dozed off quickly. Then she heard a knock on the window. The girl slowly walked to the window. It started knocking louder. The girl looked through the windows and saw nothing... just some of the tree branches. The girl went back to bed with her sister. The bed was wet and had a pretty horrid smell. Maybe her sister wet the bed... the girl checked and found blood everywhere. The girl panicked. She didn't know what to do. She ran and hid in the closet in case the killer was there for her. While looking through the cracks of the closet the girl saw a shadow. It was dark, so she couldn't figure out who it was. She started to get more frightened. The shadow crept closer to the closet. The girl closed her eyes as if it was a dream. Then suddenly he opened the closet door and pulled her out. Her parents found her dead the next morning. She was completely skinned and hanging in her sister's closet. The younger sister was also found skinned and dead. PART 2... Two years after the Smith sisters deaths, the parents had a baby boy. The girl's room became a guest room and the little sister's room where the murder took place became the baby's room. The baby grew up to be a successful kid. One night he was on the computer and received an instant messege. h0tNsPiCy91: Hey lil bro!!! 2seXay4u: Who is this? h0tNsPiCy91: It's your big sis. 2seXay4u: I never had a sister. I'm an only child. 2seXay4u: This is some kinda joke, huh? h0tNsPiCy91: Mom and dad never told you? h0tNsPiCy91: I died 15 years ago with your other older sister. h0tNsPiCy91: We were murdered in your room which was once my little sister's room. She was killed in bed when I was sleeping. I was killed in the closet and skinned to death. 2seXay4u: Quit lying. I never had a sister. If I did my parents would have told me. Whatever. Your stupid. h0tNsPiCy91: You don't believe me? Well if you wanna look in your closet floor. h0tNsPiCy91: I carved my name and the time and date I was being murdered. Then I carved my little sister's name. h0tNsPiCy91: If you don't believe me little brother check the internet. Google on Smith sisters murdered anonymously. h0tNsPiCy91: I gtg little brother. I love you and mom and dad soo much. I can't believe they kept us a secret from you. They should burn in hell. The boy checked the closet. He saw the carvings. Was it true? He surfed the internet and information was there about the anonymous murder in the house. The next morning the boy went downstairs. It was so quiet. Maybe his parents were sleeping. Hours later the boy found his parents in their closet skinned and hung. Then he found more carvings on the ground. They said ''I TOLD YOU I WASN'T LYING LITTLE BROTHER, I LOVED MOM AND DAD.... BUT THEY KEPT ME A SECRET. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. WELL I'M FREE FROM THIS COLD WORLD, I WON'T HURT YOU LIKE I HURT THEM. I LOVE YOU!" - LISA SMITH This is a death chain letter. If you don't repost this in the next hour, the parents will kill you at night. They will kill you! DONT BELEIVE ME? LOOK IT UP IN GOOGLE = So if you read the chainmail you probably think it's fake. It probably is, but like I am saying again this event happened (not the message above). The two girls were murdered by a mystery and the parents were not killed the young boy was found dead in the same form as the two daughters were. Now you've probably caught many mistakes with this chainmail. How could the younger sister be dead without the older even knowing? Well this message is MORE THEN LIKELY fake. Why would they turn a real tragic event into fake chainmail? Is probably what is running through your mind right now. No one knows what happened? The boy was killed six years ago and the sisters were killed when I was seven or eight. It was even on the news both times. The town is called plainfield, wisconsin. You can search some of this stuff if you wish. Category:Blog posts